Candy, yo misma
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia original. Todos vemos las cualidades que saltan a la vista de Candy. Pero... ¿y si esa realidad de la protagonista no fuera como la damos por sentado? ¿Qué sucede cuando no todo es alegría, optimismo y fortaleza?


**CANDY, YO MISMA.**

 **Song fic basado en el tema Sobreviviré.**

 **Interprete: Mónica Naranjo.**

* * *

 **Ésta historia la escribí para el cumpleaños de Candy el 7 de Mayo del 2011. La tenía olvidada en los recuerdos. Se las comparto. Nació por un fanart de mi querida amiguita Irene Vila. Su dibujo de una Candy... sorprendida, enojada, harta, me llevo a escribir las líneas que leerán a continuación.**

 **Espero les agrade éste punto de vista de la propia Candy.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI QUERIDA CANDY. QUE SIGAS VIVA EN EL CORAZON DE LAS FANS MUCHISIMOS AÑOS MÁS.**

 **Chica de Terry**

* * *

"Cuantas veces me he sentido en la piel de Candy, cuantas veces he escuchado lo tonta que fue, lo buena que es; incapaz de albergar malos sentimientos crecerse siempre al dolor y seguir sonriendo como si nada, Cuantas veces yo he sido como Candy…"

Candice White…

La dulce y tierna Candy White, la niña optimista y risueña, el ángel de bondad… un torbellino bullicioso capaz de cambiar el humor a cualquiera, tan dulce… tan exageradamente dulce que empalaga, tan buena… tan sacrificada en pro de los demás que es imposible creer que este espíritu de luz sea real, tan real que raya en lo demoniaco.

-Tanto odio he engendrado a mi paso por mis decisiones, Candy tan dulce, tan buena, tan ¡Santa Candy!

No comprendo el porque tengo que justificar mis acciones, por que tengo que airar mis motivos, mis procederes ¿no comprenden que como vos soy joven? ¿Que como vos aprendo a cada paso? Que cada decisión acertada o no traerá una consecuencia que cobrara peaje, nadie se escapa a su propio destino, al destino que a si mismo se ha trazado…

Tengo el ansia de la juventud mi piel firme y lozana transpira roció fragante lleno de deseos, el vigor enérgico corre por mis venas ¡y el mundo es mi jardín de sueños! También juventud es igual a inexperiencia, a ensayo y error.

Sabes, Tengo miedo lo mismo que tu… al salir del circulo protector materno la vida me ha enseñado bofetada tras bofetada que, no me la pondrá fácil y tras cada cruzada del destino en mi cara contrarresto el ardor con una sonrisa y bajo la piel el miedo bulle amenazador.

Y cada anochecer me derrumbo al ver la ¡PUTA REALIDAD!

Cuando nadie ve, cuando nadie escucha, mi corazón se vuelve liquido y escapa a través de llanto amargo, quien dijo que una huérfana la tendría fácil solo por ser encantadora y buena, protectora , apegada siempre a la verdad, fuerte como un vaquero, indomable como un potro salvaje, libre como pájaro del bosque…

No siento el aire en mis cabellos, ni la fuerza que me trasmiten los arboles, la libertad es nada cuando la oscuridad lo cubre todo, de que sirve ahora las risas o las travesuras, de nada sirve ahora las convicciones ni las certezas, nadie puede exigirle a Dios que devuelva lo que se ha llevado… que devuelva la felicidad que ahora no tengo…

-No hay en el mundo no, nadie más frágil que yo…

La Candy en la que todos confían, en la que todos creen, la que es fuerte y no se doblega, esa Candy lucha por ser… mujer.

Tengo sedas encaje y tacón, dar honor y orgullo a la familia que me adopto, no llevo su sangre, no conozco a todos sus miembros ni a mi protector y sin embargo por ellos soy capaz de… reformarme, en una forma de mostrarles mi agradecimiento, siendo lo que se espera de mi.

Deje que los hilos del destino me llevaran cual pétalo al viento, la rosa de la cual me desprendí se niega a morir… Maquillaje hasta en el corazón, que nadie sepa el dolor que llevo dentro, que nadie sepa la decepción de ser rechazada por mi hermana, que nadie sepa que la fuerte y encantadora Candy se le deshoja lento el corazón.

A pesar de los insultos de Eliza y sus amigas, a pesar de los obstáculos, a pesar del cielo gris, un rayo de luz traspasa la negrura anuncia que el sol no tarda en brillar, cada amanecer vuelvo a florecer con esperanzas y renovado anhelo, una ilusión calienta mi frio corazón el amor sana las heridas del pasado y vuelve a latir con fuerza por la piel, llenándome de sueños y deseos desconocidos, inquietudes espeluznantes, irritantes y a la vez… enardecidamente deseables, la voz canta, la boca ríe, el cabello al viento vuela, los ojos derraman lagrimas vivas, el corazón ¡AMA! ¡Lubrica la ciudad!

Pero nuevamente el destino pone a prueba y arrebata sin piedad el gozo. Todo se vuelve confuso, lucha constante, amor desangrado, esperanzas, anhelos, el rostro amado en mi memoria, sus letras y fragancia inyección de adrenalina a mis sentidos, ese es mi alimento diario a pesar de la distancia, sonrió. El feliz día se acerca el día de la verdad absoluta, día del amor… ¡Oh cruel tragedia! ¡Dolorosa alegoría! Romeo y Julieta… tu y yo.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El coraje, el odio el rencor me vuelven febril, nunca tanta sangre negra corrió por mis venas quemándome sin poder consumirme. Por primera vez Eliza se quedo corta y desee descargar toda la mala entraña que poseía en defensa del amor de mi vida, no me importo la supuesta convalecencia, los rumores eran el motor que a golpeteaba mi celoso y mancillado corazón pero la realidad maquillada salto a la luz mas pronto que tarde…

La verdad me golpeo tan duro que aturdida, todo el odio se esfumo. EL dolor emergió de súbito estremeciéndome ante la inminente perdida, sus brazos pesaban como plomo como si aquella frágil e incompleta carga le pesara como el mismo mundo. Y yo… avergonzada, poseída, dolorida, desesperada, devastada, locamente enamorada… al punto de… pasar sobre mi misma…

-No hay en el mundo no, nadie mas dura que yo…

Amarre duro a mi corazón contra mi esqueleto, lo ate con venas y arterias y como aun así amenazaba con salir desbocado lo ate con mis entrañas vuelta y vuelta hasta quedar mareada… hasta hacer de tripas corazón…

Entonces el corazón latió lento, aletargado, casi como un suspiro agonizante, con el corazón obligado a latir contra arritmia la mente órgano maestro domino mi ser, obligándome a ver mas allá de mis lagrimas y la cruda verdad se asomo de pronto sin baratijas sensibleras, y le deje… Vi en sus ojos su deber y por amor, por puro amor yo debía cumplir con el mío…

No egoísmo, no sacrificio, entendimiento puro y crudo el nuestro, podíamos vernos, hablarnos, tocarnos, una pared invisible muy fina casi imperceptible manchaba el bello sueño de una vida compartida, sufrimiento y llanto a nuestro alrededor ¿Cómo se puede fincar la felicidad en la desdicha ajena? Cuando no se tiene la madurez para aceptar, afrontar y contrarrestar lo que venga… lo que sea…

No es falta de amor, ni falta de coraje, es el destino que nos lleva por otra senda, algo quiere mostrarnos, algo quiere enseñarnos… ¡a como duele!

-Debo sobrevivir mintiéndome…

Hice lo correcto, el será feliz, yo seré feliz, lo intentaremos… pero me mentía, nada parecía estar bien, por fuera sonrisas fingidas por dentro el recuento del daño era sobrevivir y nada mas, alentándome con nuevas esperanzas, con nuevos descubrimientos y nacientes ilusiones que parecían opacar de a minutos la soledad reinante, otra rosa a caído en batalla … otra rosa única, perdida… la desesperanza aplasta, consume, cala hondo…

Una búsqueda dichosa convertida en un fortuito encuentro del destino… ¿Dónde esta la dulce y sonriente Candy? La que fue dichosa a encontrarse con su destino, infantilmente engañada.

Taciturna me hundí en aquel teatrucho de quinta categoría y lo que vi fue un insulto a mi amor maquillado de estúpidas sonrisas y despreocupación, me quede mirando como el amor de mi vida desperdiciaba la suya ¡con furia desee abofetearle!

Las luces lagañosas, el humo de los cigarrillos se elevaba arranciando el lugar, tu mirada se conecto con la mía y un milagro en medio de la porquería aconteció.

Aquel lazo invisible, aquel mutuo entendimiento volvió a sacudirnos con fuerza, calladas nuestras almas por segundos se desprendieron de nuestros cuerpos para que de frente, entender lo incomprensible.

Metamorfosis increíble llevada a cabo, almas gemelas convertidas en ángeles susurrando al oído en aquel lugar donde nunca imagine que algo así pudiera ocurrir, no a ese nivel, no con aquella profundidad, no con aquella intimidad.

Dos almas desesperadas, atormentadas y enamoradas entendiéndose entre la multitud a pesar de la infernal lluvia de rechiflas, de mis lagrimas y de tu alma desquebrajada… tomados de las manos en un entendimiento mudo y sanador.

-Ve, y elévate como el humo azul -dijiste tranquilamente.

-No sufras más amor -conteste sonriendo.

Y desgarrándome algo en mi vida cambio…

Con el corazón atado y un beso en el alma por los buenos momentos compartidos dijimos adiós…

Quien dice que fue sencillo girar sobre mis talones y no mirar atrás… ¿Quien dice que el dolor lacerante en el pecho no quema como hierro hirviente? Solo quien a pasado por una situación similar puede entender la fuerza brutal que se requiere para dejar ir a tu felicidad, a lo que representa tu felicidad en pro de su bien… y del tuyo propio

¿Qué de egoísta hay en eso? ¡Es supervivencia! De nada sirve un amante muerto, aunque a veces en ese momento no lo podamos siquiera comprender…

Le deje ir, con la seguridad de que emergería de sus cenizas, El marco la pauta para liberarme de mi propia prisión y poder seguir mi camino sin mas remordimientos, en paz… ¡ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE EL DOLOR SEA MENOS! ¡QUE DISMINUYA UN APICE! ¡EL DOLOR NOS ESCOSE Y NOS HACE FUERTES PARA LO QUE VIENE! Sin dolor no te haces feliz, no serias capaz de soportar la dolorosa felicidad que hay guardada para ti.

Solo que aprendemos a vivir, a sobrevivir con el dolor y sin el amor mientras aprendemos la valiosa lección. Sabio es aquel que sin prisas y paciente aprende…

¡SOBREVIVIRE!

El dolor se lleva dentro aun así buscare un hogar entre los escombros de mi soledad ¿cuanta soledad se puede soportar estando rodeada de gente que quieres y te quieren? ¿Acaso el dolor tiene caducidad y solo basta esperar a que expire?

Buscare un lugar para mi, un hogar en ese paraíso extraño donde no estas tu… donde decidimos no estar ni tu ni yo…

¡Y aunque duela quiero libertad!

Para moverme a mí antojo para decidir aun si estoy equivocada pero será mi propia elección, para no cobrarle a la vida ninguna decisión errada o acertada, seré siempre yo, fiel a mi misma porque así me amó, así le ame, así nos… separ… Aunque me haga daño.

Ser siempre yo, primero yo, ante todo yo, me ama por ser como soy, por mis virtudes y mis errores, por mis equivocaciones, por mis desatinos porque lo obligue a amarme día a día tan suavemente sin que se percatara, le ame igual… con la misma intensidad no conozco otra manera…

Candy dulce Candy, ángel de bondad… Candy, Candice White, una mujer como cualquiera, ni buena, ni mala simplemente mujer…

Debo sobrevivir, mintiéndome…

Taciturna me hundí en aquel bar

Donde un ángel me dijo al entrar

Ven y elévate como el humo azul

No sufras más amor

Y desgarrándome algo en mi vida cambio

¡SOBREVIVIRE!

Buscare un hogar

Entre los escombros de mi soledad

Paraíso extraño donde no estas tu

Y aunque duela quiero libertad

Aunque me haga daño.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
